Hikari No Sekai
by UzumakiKamaraki
Summary: Una chica con super habilidades es secuestrada y en un intento de escapar se transporta hacia un mundo diferente , pero renace con una nueva apariencia que harías si volvieras a escribir de nuevo toda tu vida, Acompaña a nuestra protagonista a esta interesante aventura dentro del universo del ninja rubio.


En este mundo ahi cosas que no tienen explicación , mucho menos sentido pero si me dijeran que me pasaría esto nunca lo hubiera creido .

Comencemos de como era mi vida, mis padres tenian un empleo que los consumia todo el tiempo , por lo que me dejaban al cuidado de mi abuela largas temporadas, ella era la única que me entendia, hasta que un dia desperté mis poderes, por lo cual mis padres se empezaron a interesar un poco mas en mi, pero a consecuencia de eso mi abuela desapareció y jamas volvi a saber de ella , para llenar ese vacio me concentre en satisfacer a mis padres . Descubrí que eran Agentes de la CIA.

Al casi no tener tiempo para hacer amigos me refugiaba en los mangas y animes, ahi habían historias casi parecidas a la mia . El día en el que desaparecí precisamente fue por eso.

Era una tarde algo calurosa podría decirse que agradable pero si vas atada y amordazada dentro de una cajuela de un coche que manejaba a 200 km por hora no era nada agradable.

Empezamos por mis padres son AESC que en español seria Agentes especiales sobrenaturales de la CIA. Si mis padres eran frikis ja! Tambien lo era yo, el equipo que formaban se hacía llamar TIME mi padre se podía teletransportar y mi madre podía viajar a través del tiempo yo había heredado sus kekkei genkai (nótese que soy gran fan de Naruto y de otras series tipo sobrenatural) . El caso es que ayer se les asignó una misión al equipo TIME en Tokio que consistía en rescatar a las hijas del emperador pero como una de las princesas había sido cruelmente torturada y asesinada el emperador movió cielo ,mar y tierra por salvar a sus hijas así que llamaron a mis padres, el día de la misión llego y mis padres me comentaron que tenían un pequeño problema que era que solo podían teletransportar a dos personas como máximo por lo que me pidieron que les ayudara a cambio pedí que me compraran mangas y anime .

La misión había salido satisfactoriamente , al siguiente día mis padres me acompañaron a Akihabara la cuidad del anime y manga, ellos se habian dirigido hacia la seccion de comida,yo lo primero que hice fue comprarme todos los tomos del manga de Naruto ya que este había terminado y que mejor de tenerlo en original y japonés (las ventajas de ser hija de espías es que puedes aprender sin fin de idiomas) estaba fanfirleando entre todos pisos de la gran biblioteca llenas de manga, estaba viendo los dounjinshis del Sasunaru, pero cuando iba en la mejor parte , note que unos de los secuestradores estaba rondando fuera de la biblioteca, me acerque discretamente donde estaba y pude entrar en su mente (algunas de mis habilidades tenia la telequinesis y uno que otro as bajo la manga) al estar en aquella mente esta estaba toda podrida y demente , por aquel acto sali toda mareada,cuando sali de esa tienda inmediatamente llame mentalmente a mi padre pero en ese momento senti un fuerte golpe en mi nuca y despues vi negro

Cuando desperté estaba en la cajuela olia a moho y algo que no quiero saber que es, en acto para poder huir intente teletransportarme pero no pude intente viajar al pasado pero tampoco seguramente me drogaron , estos serian los tipos de esa banda mundialmente conocida en el mundo sobrenatural que robaban a las personas con poderes como yo y las vendian en el mercado negro, estaba empezando a tener un ataque de panico algo en mi empezó a brillar y lo único que podía ver era el manga se me cruzo una idea descabellada que era ir al mundo de Naruto pero a ser vendida a quien sabe quien o ir a Konoha era mejor así que me concentre y la luz que desprendía se tornó completamente verde y eso fue todo lo que vi.

Me encontraba flotando en una especie de mar pero lo extraño es que podía respirar , de un momento a otro apareció un biju algo se encendió en mi cerebro y eso significaba que no solo puedo viajar de un lugar a otro sino que también entre dimensiones.

El ser que estaba en frente de mi tenia 20 colas ni mas ni menos. Cosa que me pareció estraña ya que el biju de Kaguya tenia solo 10.

Que tal mocosa mi nombre es Ryuuki y soy el nijubi, el biju de 20 colas


End file.
